THIS invention relates to a combination of fulvic acid and one or more antibiotics from the classes of penicillins and aminoglycosides for use in the treatment of various conditions.
Humic substances are formed during the decay of plant and animal residues in the environment (MacCarthy et al., 1985). These substances can be divided into humic acid, fulvic acid and humin on the basis of the solubility in water as a function of pH. Fulvic acid is the fraction that is soluble in water under all pH conditions and is in general lower in molecular size and weight and lower in colour intensity than humic acids.
Fulvic acid occurs at low levels in soil and water in nature and is difficult to isolate. Most research on the medicinal application of fulvic acid up to date has been done on a fulvic acid product derived from bituminous coal by a controlled wet oxidation process (Bergh et al., 1997). A particularly suitable process for producing fulvic acids from coal by a wet oxidation process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,256. Fulvic acids derived from this process are often referred to as oxifulvic acids.
International patent Publication WO00/19999 discloses the use of fulvic acid in the treatment of inflammation, acne, eczema, and bacterial, fungal and viral infections.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,999,202 and 5,204,368 disclose compositions containing fulvic acid, salt or a derivative thereof, which have bacteriostatic or bacteriocidal properties and are useful as disinfectants.
Fulvic acids derived from oxidation of coal contain high concentrations of heavy metals including aluminium, mercury, cadmium, chromium and lead that are harmful to humans and should be avoided in pharmaceutical preparations. International patent Publication WO2007/125492 discloses a fulvic acid composition derived from a carbohydrate source by wet oxidation containing a low content of these harmful elements and a method of producing such a composition. Such a composition is described as being useful for pharmaceutical application.